


The Knights Tower

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's entries: Pornalot 2016 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a quiet night in the city of Camelot. The Knights Tower shone at the center of the metropolis, but beside the few superheroes on patrol, the men and women who protected the city were quietly tucked away in their rooms. In Emrys' suite, two heroes were interlocked on the bed after a long night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knights Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge One: Superheros and Supervillians  
> (Y'all probably never knew I used to be a massive Mergana shipper...hm all my secrets are coming out with this fest.)

 

It was a quiet night in the city of Camelot. The Knights Tower shone at the center of the metropolis, but beside the few superheroes on patrol, the men and women who protected the city were quietly tucked away in their rooms.

In Emrys' suite, two heroes were interlocked on the bed after a long night together.

Merlin pressed kisses along the center of Morgana’s chest, the curve of her breast to her shoulder. She was always docile after sex, especially when Merlin managed to wring more than two orgasms out of her. She played with his hair idly, her eyes on the ceiling. He rested his chin on her shoulder and watched her for a moment.

"You're pensive tonight."

Morgana hummed, "I've been thinking about something."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you know I do my best thinking when you eat me out." She teased.

Merlin pinched her side, "Liar." She had been barely coherent, wrapping her thighs tight enough around his head to make his ears red with the friction. She had pulled his hair when she orgasmed, not even forming any words but half choked pleas. She had been so wet when he slid into her. He had shuddered against her as she kissed her taste off his mouth.

"What are you thinking about, then?" Merlin stroked a hand over her hair.

"Our relationship..." She started, making Merlin wary from the start. "Would you ever want to tell Arthur?"

Morgana's brother was terrifying when he wanted to be, even if he was one of Merlin's closest friends. Arthur would kill him if he found out 1. Merlin had been lying to his face and 2. Merlin had been fucking Arthur’s only sister.

Morgana deemed his hesitation as something else and pushed him off with a huff.

"Morgana" Merlin started, but she was already sitting up, looking around for her clothes.

"It's fine, Merlin. You would just rather keep us hidden away."

"That's not true." It had been the same argument about their magic. He wanted to keep it secret and she had wanted to tell the world. It was an old argument rehashed. "You're the one that didn't want to tell Arthur!"

"When we were just fooling around!" Morgana said as she pulled on her jeans.

Somewhere along the way they had moved from quick and dirty fuck buddies to desperately in love with slow and heady sex.

"How did we even get here?" He asked himself, remembering when she had just been beautiful and unreachable while he had been her younger brother’s best friend. She soon found out how much he had grown and could give as good as he got.

"We can go back to a quick fuck at the top of city hall, if you'd prefer?" Morgana retorted as she pulled on her jacket. 

"Oh don't put words in my mouth" Merlin snapped, knowing she was lashing out because she was scared that Merlin didn’t want what their relationship had become. If anything, Merlin should have been the wary one, because he had been the one to say ‘I love you’ and not receive any kind of response.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Emrys."

"Morg-" 

She slammed the door. Merlin fell back onto his bed with a huff.

***

Just because Merlin and Morgana were having a rift didn’t mean Camelot would wait for them. Valiant, Black Knight, and Siren decided that a Thursday evening was a good time to siege city hall, and Emrys and Hex needed to defend the city with the rest of the Knights.

Excalibur fought off Valiant and his doubles (who shifted into snakes on command). The Black Knight summoned set fire to anything he could. Merlin was too preoccupied to even deal with Siren. Which is how everything went from bad to worse.

Merlin had told Morgana to retreat and call in back-up. Morgana had told him to fuck off.

Siren had sent a spell straight for Morgana, and when she went down, she didn’t get back up.

She had been taken back to the Tower while the rest of the Knights fought. By nightfall, they had captured Valiant, but not the Black Knight or Siren.

When Merlin walked into the Tower, he looked a mess. His Emrys suit was charred in several places and his eyes were only now turning back to blue after hours of fighting with magic.

Arthur and Gaius were waiting for him when he entered the infirmary. Gaius told him that Merlin’s magic should be able to save her.

Once Gaius left, Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose, "Arthur, she's weak from blood loss, her magic is being manipulated, and we don't know what another spell will do to her."

"Merlin I need you to do this. She’s all I have left." Arthur’s voice was cut off and Merlin hated Arthur for being emotional about Morgana because Merlin wasn’t allowed. Not out in the open.

Merlin sighed, "I'll do it."

Morgana was lying on the operating table, still in her Hex suit. Merlin pressed a hand to her center and closed his eyes, searching for the ‘block’ that Gaius had mentioned. Merlin pressed harder and it shone white in front of his eyes. For a whole second, he thought he had healed her.

Then the magic snapped back at him, clamping down on Morgana with twice it previous force. Merlin fell onto his back, his heart hammering in his chest as he heard the heart monitors flat line.

"No!" Arthur shouted.

The machine beeped. Once. Twice. Then continued. Arthur left out a cry of joy, but Merlin felt sick. The magic coming from Morgana was twisted and nothing like the woman he loved.

"She's okay-!" Arthur looked at Merlin, and his smile fell from his face.

"I did all I could." Merlin choked out. "I'm sorry."

Arthur soon found out, because less than a minute later Morgana's body rose, possessed by the twisted magic. She lashed out at them, going for kill shots that would haunt Merlin's nightmares for weeks to come. Her irises weren't their normal vibrant green when she used magic, but a chilling all-white. Just like the magic that Merlin had pushed into her.

After Morgana escaped Arthur left without a word.

Merlin felt sick knowing that she wouldn't have directly disobeyed Merlin's order to fall back if she hadn't been angry with him. She would be safe if Merlin had taken more care with Gaius’ lessons on healing. She would be safe if it wasn't for him. 

Merlin walked to her suite. On her nightstand there were an array of hairbands, her dagger, and her pillbox filled with her vitamins and anxiety meds. He wanted to sob. Instead he pocketed the meds and the dagger. He pulled his keys from his pocket and started to think up a halfcocked plan. If she was possessed and used as a weapon, then he needed to figure out how to heal her and fast.

When he walked out of her rooms, he ran into Arthur.

"Where are you going?" Arthur looked at Morgana's door then to Merlin's keys.

"To find her" Merlin pushed past him and started walking down the hall.

Arthur followed, "Merlin, I want her back too but we need to think about this-"

Merlin turned on his heel. "I love her. I've been in love with her for _months_. She won't admit it but she loves me too. You Pendragons, don't know how to properly express your feelings." Merlin knew he was in hysterics, but didn't care. "She's gone because of me. I have to get her back. _I_ need her back."

Arthur gaped. 

"You can kill me when I come home with her safe and sound."

Merlin turned and took the elevator to the garage. Pulling on his helmet and revving his motorcycle with his magic, he sped out of the Tower.

***

Arthur never acknowledged Merlin's confession, and Merlin wasn't really sure if he was angry or merely processing. In the weeks to come Merlin constantly worked with the Knights to find a cure. A fortnight later she reappeared with the Siren, used a weapon just as Merlin had feared. After the first battle fighting against her Merlin was sick on the side of the road. After the second, Merlin was desperate to find a way to capture her without harming her, but Siren and the Black Knight would rather kill her than have her back with the Knights. 

It was three months later when they finally managed to capture her alive, though she was fighting tooth and nail every inch of the way. When they sedated her and laid her on the operating table, she looked more like herself than the crazed weapon she had become.

Merlin and Arthur looked over her on the operating table. They had barely talked over the last three months, but Morgana’s absence had been a strain on both of them.

"If you break her heart, I'll kill you."

Merlin let out a choked laugh. He hadn't expected the protective brother talk.

"She'd castrate me if I was anything but gentlemanly." Merlin said, a half smile on his lips.

"I know." Arthur turned and set a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Of all the men I would trust to be good for her, it would be you Merlin."

"I love her." Merlin said, earnestly.

"I know. Can you bring her back to us?"

"I don't want a repeat of last time."

"You've been working with Gaius for weeks. You won't."

"How can you trust me after what I did-"

"It wasn't your fault. The curse was inevitable, and you know it."

Merlin nodded, though he didn’t really believe it. Arthur must have been satisfied because he stepped back for Merlin to work. Taking in a deep breath, Merlin set both hands on Morgana’s center. This time, he pulled and pulled until the white magic coated his hands. His magic quaked and Merlin’s own hands trembled as they wrapped the magic into a tight ball. He quickly set the magic in a containment jar, latching it shut with a spell. With a deep breath, he finished the spell and stepped back. Morgana was healed. Arthur stepped forward, touching his sister’s hand softly. Merlin backed away until he was leaning against the wall.

"Morgana?" Arthur's voice wavered.

"Ar'hur?" She slurred, but it was Morgana. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her brother. “Oh thank god.”

Merlin bit the back of his hand to stop the sob rising in his throat when he heard her voice.

Arthur buried his head in his sister's shoulder. Morgana was worse for wear, but other than the curse she had been perfectly healthy.

Then her eyes landed on Merlin. "Merlin?"

Merlin couldn't help crying. No noise escaped him, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"You big softie." She smiled at him.

He choked, "Pease forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive." She held out her hand to him.

Arthur stepped back and Merlin took a few hesitant steps forward. With shaking hands he wiped his face and pulled out her pillbox that still rested in his pocket. "I-I have your meds. Gaius says you should take them to reintroduce them into-"

"Shh, my darling, it's alright." Morgana touched his arm softly.

Merlin broke at the pet name. He cupped her face and kissed her desperately, his lips catching hers until he barely had any breath at all. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Merlin..."

He hiccupped a bit, as he looked down at her.

Her eyes were wet but she didn't cry. "I love you too."

 


End file.
